Never alone
by Lucky Strike1.0
Summary: Maggie helps Kara after the mindwipe. The story will focus on the Danvers sisters and Kara & Maggie friendship.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : I don't own anything.

A/N : Maggie and Alex are still together after the mindwipe.

* * *

"Hey babe." Maggie heard Alex from the door when the Danvers sisters entered the apartment, Kara instantly making her way towards the oven where she could smell something sweet.

"Hey yourself." Maggie smiled pecking her lips.

"Cookies!"

"And hello to you too, Little Danvers." Maggie chuckled.

"Sorry." The blonde apologized still drooling at the smell of the precious goodies already feeling them melt in her mouth as she went to hug Maggie.

"It's okay." The older woman assured hugging her back.

Kara couldn't help but notice that today Maggie held her in her arms longer. Today she watched her more carefully.

"So, what are we watching?" Kara asked, picking at the crumbs from her short and eating them as she spoke.

"Umm, how about the Wizard of Ozz?" Maggie suggested already scrolling thorugh the list.

"Nah, I'd prefer more action." Alex said. "Not really into musicals."

Maggie saw from the corner of her eye as the blonde's face fell at the statement.

"Too bad cos it was your pick the last time. So how about you move that smart ass of yours to the kitchen and make us some popcorn while we choose?"

"Yes!" The blonde exclaimed almost pushing her sister off the couch. "With extra butter!"

"Geez! Okay."

"You're both lucky I love ya." Kara smiled when she heard her mutter as she stepped away.

"So." Maggie started when Alex was out of hearing distance.

"You can pick whatever you like."

"I didn't mean the movie Kara." Maggie gently said.

Kara looked at her with a frown before she realized. "You know. You know what today is."

Maggie nodded her head taking the blonde's hand. "I know Kara. It's the anniversary of the day Krypton exploded."

Kara sadly looked at the floor.

"I know there's nothing I can say to take the pain away, but I want you to know that you're not alone."

"It's just ... hard. And I don't only mean Krypton." Kara said looking at Alex. "I just- I can't be myself around her anymore."

"It's not gonna last forever, Kara." Maggie assured. "We need to be patient. If anyone finds out who you are there's no coming back. Your life as Kara Danvers would be done."

"But what if there're side effects to the mindwipe? Or or what if it's irreversible? We've been through so much together. It will- it all will be gone. "

"You can't think like that. Your sister wouldn't want that."

"She talked to you, huh?" Kara sadly chuckled.

"Of course she did. She wanted to make someone to watch out for you when she couldn't."

"I'm sorry. She shouldn't have asked you that. You don't need to worry about me."

"She didn't need to ask me Kara. We look after each other. Especially now when you don't have the DEO to back you up."

"You really don't mind?" Kara asked looking so small that Maggie had to resist the urge to just pull her into her arms. "I don't wanna be a burden and stand between you two."

"Hey, you are not a burden. Never think like that." Maggie said sternly looking straight at the blonde so she could see that she was serious.

Kara wiped her eyes, sniffing back her tears. "Thank you."

Before Maggie could answer Alex came back, trying to balance three bowls of popcorn.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Nope. Just talking." Maggie smiled picking up the remote and pressing play.

"The Wizard of Ozz it is." Alex sighed flopping on the couch.

Kara opened her eyes three hours later when J'onn called her thought the comm, she found herself curled up between Alex and Maggie.

Careful not to wake them she untangled herself from the blanket and whispered. "J'onn?"

"Supergirl! I need you to come in now."

"On my way."

When she turned back to the couch and saw Maggie groggily open her eyes she whispered. "Gotta go."

Little did they know how dangerous the mission would be.

**8 hours later**

_"Come on come on Little Danvers." Maggie pleaded as she pressed down on Supergirl's chest. She did compressions 30 times before tilting her head back and giving her a breath._

_"We'll take it from here." Maggie heard Haley from behind her as she instructed her agents to contain Supergirl._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Barrata - Glad you like it!

Guest - I love the Danvers sisters and it'd be great to see more of Maggie & Kara friendship on the show. I don't like how the show handled that. Thank you for commenting!

* * *

Maggie was taking a statement from the witness at the scene where the alien'd attacked. When she focused in on the crowd, she realized someone was lying on the ground as more and more people gathered around them.

Pushing through the crowd her eyes widened when she noticed the red cape.

"What happened?" Maggie asked kneeling down next to the soaked and unconscious Supergirl.

"I think she was shot down into the water." Ona man said. "We pulled her out."

She could hear her heart stop when she noticed that the superhero's chest was still and she couldn't feel her breath against her cheek.

"She's not breathing."

When the crowd was quickly getting bigger Maggie shouted to her partner to get rid of the onlookers as started pressing against the blonde's chest.

"Come on, come on. Breathe."

"Move away, detective."

Maggie ignored them all because Kara still didn't take a breath. _O God_.

"We'll help her at the DEO. Now, step away Detective Sawyer." Haley ordered.

But Kara was her only focus and Maggie could finally feel herself breathe when the blonde started coughing up water.

"It's okay. You're okay." Maggie comforted as she turned her on her side gently patting her back.

The blonde was still asleep. The effects of the sedative still didn't wear off.

Noticing one of the agents making his way towards the blonde with Kryptonite cuffs she jumped in front of her and exlaimed. "Stay the fuck away from her."

"We're glad for your help detective, but this doesn't consern you." Haley said.

"I don't care. That's how you treat the National City's hero? You shoot her down with a tranquilizer? Where you even going to pull her out of the water?"

"Supergirl's received multiple warnings, and yet she kept interfering with our missions. This ends. Now."

"You are not touching her."

"YOU don't tell me what to do." Haley threatened getting in her face.

"You weren't so brave when the alien was about to kill you. You should thank Supergirl for saving you and your team." Maggie countered not backing down.

They stared at each other for a long minute before Haley finally gave up and ordered to her team.

"Let's wrap this up people!"

"Be sure your captain will be notified of your actions, detective." She added before leaving.

Maggie sighed in relief and went back to the blonde. Patting her cheek she said. "Let's get ya out of here."

**()()()()()()**

"You should really lay down on that potstickers of yours, ya know?" Maggie breathed out as she helped the younger woman up the stairs.

"You were the one who baked the cookies." Kara retorted leaning her head against the door.

"My bad. So where are your keys?"

The blonde patted her pockets. "Shoot." She leaned her head against the door in defeat.

"Picking the lock it is then."

"I don't know why they did that. I was only trying to help." Kara sighed letting the other woman pull a bobby pin out of her hair.

"She's just trying to show that she's superior to you, which she'll never be. But- maybe it's a good idea to lay low for a while."

"I can't let her win." The blonde sighed leaning back on the door.

Maggie knelt down and tried to unlock the door as she continued. "I'm not saying that. I only say that there are different ways to help. For now."

Before Kara could answer the door opened from the inside making the blonde lose her balance, she was only saved by Maggie's quick reflexes.

"Where have you two been? Why didn't you pick up your phones?" Alex asked clearly worried.

"Alex? What are you doing here? You were supposed to be at the conference." Kara asked dumbfounded.

"I saw the news. Why did you interfere with the DEO?" She angrily asked looking at Maggie. "You could've got hurt."

"Your guys shot Supergirl down. Somebody had to help her."

"I know. We had orders to contain her if she interfered again."

"She was the one who defeated the alien. The DEO wouldn't have been able to contain it." Maggie countered.

"Apparently Colonel Haley thought otherwise." Alex said before turning to her sister and noting how pale she was. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, umm, just tired I guess."

"Why were you two breaking into your apartment anyway?" Alex asked sensing they were hiding something.

"Umm, it's just- Snapper told me to cover the case and Maggie happened to be there, so I asked her for a lift." Kara lied. "Oh, and I lost my keys."

Alex looked at her concerned. "You really don't look so good." She reached her hand to feel her sister's forehead with the back of her hand.

"'m fine."

"You should go lay down." Maggie insisted fixing her glare at the blonde.

"Go get changed, Kar. I'll check on you in a minute." Alex added.

As soon as Kara entered her bedroom she could hear the whispered argument.

"You can't take these kind of risks. It's outside of your juristiction." Alex said.

"If it wasn't for me she'd be locked up right now. Assuming they'd have bothered to save her in the first place."

"Haley is not that bad. She wouldn't have left her out there to die." Alex countered.

"Well, it didn't look that way from where I was standing." Maggie argued trying to keep calm. "Take care of your sister. I'll get something to eat."

Before Alex could protest Maggie was gone.

* * *

A/N : I really appreciate your comments. It keeps the writer motivated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** :_ Mikki, __csiaddictfan87, _ _Jennifer Barrata_ \- Glad you like it!

* * *

When Alex came back to the bedroom with a glass of water Kara sat up hunched on the edge of the bed in her pyjamas, nervously fiddling with her hands.

"Here you go. Maybe you're just dehydrated."

"Thanks." The blonde smiled.

"You know you can tell me if something's bothering you right?" Alex finally asked when the blonde just quietly sipped on her water.

"What-what do you mean?" Kara asked pushing her glasses up her nose.

"I don't know. It's just- you've been kinda distant lately."

"Sorry. It's just- umm - I've been busy and work has been overwhelming. You know how it gets."

"Right."

Apparently the mindwipe removed Alex's memories, but her ability to detect the younger woman's lie stayed in tact, because she stood there eying the blonde suspiciously until she saw her yawn.

Kara sighed in relief when the brunette finally moved towards her bed and lifted the comforter up. "Hop in."

Too exhausted to argue the blonde slid into her bed.

"Hey, Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't be mad with Maggie, please."

Alex sighed and curled up next to her sister.

"I'm not mad, Kara. I just know what the ani-alien groups are capable of. If they see anyone supporting aliens, especially in the national TV, they could target them."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Alex said confused about why the girl was apologizing; oblivious to the guilt the hero was feeling.

They stayed quiet enjoying each other's company until Alex heard her sister's breathing even out.

She gently litfed the glasses off her sister's face and placed them in a drawer before kissing her forehead. As she heard the door opening she quietly moved to the leaving room.

"Hey." Maggie greeted carrying two bags of food.

"Hi."

"How is Kara?"

"Sleeping."

When Maggie placed the food on the counter Alex grabbed her hand and said.

"I'm sorry I came down on you like that earlier. I was just worried."

"I know." Maggie smiled. "I just- I know how it is to have no one there to support you. And Supergirl had no one."

"The DEO would have helped her."

"By shooting her?"

"Only with a tranquilizer. We needed to talk to her."

"You could have asked then."

"Okay, I don't know how it works in the NCPD, but at the DEO we have orders. We don't question them."

"We have those too you know? But we also have compassion. Human or alien; they all deserve justice." Maggie countered.

"And yet, most humans don't go and destroy half of the city in one go, do they?"

Maggie just shook her head reminding herself it was all caused by the mindwipe. It was not Alex's fault.

"I- umm I just remembered there's something I have to do at work. There's Chinese in there. And some potstickers for Kara when she wakes up."

"Maggie wait-"

"I'll see you at breakfast." Maggie interrupted almost bumping into Lena as she opened the door.

"Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting?"

"No. It's fine." Maggie smiled. I was just leaving."

"Lena." Alex greeted after the door closed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering if I'd find Kara here. She was supposed to come back to CatCo once her interview was over."

"Actually, she wasn't feeling well earlier, so Maggie brought her home. She's sleeping right now."

"Is she okay?" Lena asked concered.

"She's been a bit off lately. I'm taking her to the doctor tomorrow, so we make sure everything is okay."

"Good."

They stood there awkwardly until Lena cleared her throat and asked.

"I know we're not friends, but umm you look like you could use one now."

"Thanks, but I don't feel like talking right now."

"Who said we need to talk?" Lena smirked pulling out a bottle of whiskey.

"Trade ya for some Chinese?"

"Sure."

"So, umm do you always just carry alcohol around?" Alex asked reaching for two glasses.

"You know what they say; if you can't be happy, at least you can be drunk."

Alex only shrugged and they clicked the glasses together.

"So what got you so down?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. Probably my psychotic brother visiting the city." Lena explained downing her drink.

"Lex is in National City?"

"Unfortunately."

"What does he want?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

"Well, if he oversteps in any way, feel free to call me." Alex offered.

"No. Please stay away from him. If he finds out that you or Kara are friends with me, he will target you too."

"Then he'll have the whole DEO up his arrogant ass."

They talked for another hour until Alex finally said. "I'm gonna head to bed. Feel free to crush on the couch."

"Thanks, but my driver is waiting for me outside. Thank you for keeping me company."

"Goodnight, Lena."

After changing into the pyjamas she kept at Kara's place, Alex tiptoed around to the other side of the bed and slipped under the warm comforter.

"Alex?"

"Right here."

"Missed you." Kara groggily said tucking her head under her sister's chin.

Alex was about to answer when she saw that her sister was already asleep.

**()()()()()()**

"Hey." Maggie smiled when she entered the apartment and saw Kara already munching corn chips.

"Hi!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." Kara said making grabby hands at the bag the detective was holding.

"I can see that." Maggie chuckled.

Making sure her sister was asleep Kara said. "Listen, thank you for what you did yesterday. If it wasn't for you-"

"Hey, you never need to thank me for helping you. You are not alone in this."

The blonde turned her gaze to the floor and said. "But you two are fighting because of me. I didn't mean to come between the two of you."

"You didn't." Maggie assured. "Stop blaming yourself for everything."

"Alex is up." Kara said.

And a second later Alex emerged from the bedroom rubbing her eyes.

"Why are you two up so early?"

"I need to get to the precinct soon. I just wanted to see you before I go." Maggie said.

"Yeah, umm Maggie brought breakfast." Kara grinned pushing the bag to Alex. "It's really thoughtful of her, don't you think?"

"Yes it is, thank you."

"No problem."

"Well, I need to get ready for work." Kara said trying to give them space.

"No need. Lena gave you a day off." Alex said.

"What? When did you see Lena?"

"She came by when you were sleeping."

"I don't need a day off." Kara waved her hand dismissively.

"Yes, you do because we're going to the doctor."

"Why?" Kara asked quietly panicking.

"To check if everything's okay with you."

"I'm fine, Alex."

"You weren't yesterday."

"I was just tired."

"Kara, please. I just- I can't shake this feeling that something is not right."

The blonde exchanged worried glances with Maggie, neither sure what to say.

"I promise to tell you if anything feels wrong. But I'm okay now." Kara conceded.

"Fine. But you're staying home today. Just to make sure."

"I think that's a good idea." Maggie seconded shivering at the memory of Kara almost dead.

"Fine." The younger girl sighed rolling her eyes as she headed for the shower.

Alex put her hands in back pockets of her jeans and said. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I think I overreacted."

"It's okay, Ali. You were just worried."

"I just- I don't know what's happening, but I feel like something's changed."

"Hey, everything's gonna be okay." Maggie promised walking up to the brunette and hugging her.

"I hope you're right."


End file.
